Love Will Overflow
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Ever since the end of the peaceful android revolution, Hank was convinced that Connor was trying to kill him, as he had decided to "find his own style". But the style he seemingly felt most comfortable in? Well. Hank was fucked.


**Hello everyone!**

**oh, wow! it's my very first work in this fandom, and I'm starting with a pwp of course... the pressure!**  
**In this story, Connor is trans and refers to his genitalia as "pussy" a couple of times, and dick. I don't wanna trigger anyone with this, so please stay safe guys!**

**It's been a while since I posted anything and I'm very insecure about my writing since English is not my first language. I'd like to thank my amazing friends Clo and Morgan (candiidrose & connorsbearkink on tj, go follow them if you don't already!) for being sweethearts and helping me with this, correcting it entirely and supporting me through the long weeks of writing. I love you very much guys, don't ever forget this.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like this! x**

* * *

Ever since the end of the peaceful android revolution, Hank was convinced that Connor was trying to kill him. It had nothing to do with their stressful jobs; no, no matter how many dangerous android cases they investigated on. Nothing to do with the fact that Connor was determined to make him eat greens at every meal, either. No, it was more about the fact that Connor had decided to "find his own style".

Not that Hank minded, but he wasn't expecting... this. Markus had often talked about styles and clothes to Connor at the end of the revolution, surprised to see that Connor wasn't leaving the Cyberlife jacket behind.

("I am a police officer Markus, I can't just wear Hank's atrocious clothes.")

Hank knew it was time to convince Connor that he didn't only own eccentric clothes… and had to bring back casual and not-so-awful-if-you-think-about-it tee-shirts. But that's how it all went south.

See, Connor had no sense of style whatsoever. Which wasn't entirely his fault, since he'd only been around for all of a year, and not even truly alive for half of that.

But the style he seemingly felt most comfortable in? Well.

Hank was no asshole, or not entirely at least. And he was happy that Connor felt good. But he had hoped for something less… difficult to live with.

Most people didn't know how wild Hank's youth used to be. He was a millennial, for Christ's sake, and he had acted like it. He was also no stranger to the way Connor looked - he'd fucked his fair share of twinks in his thirties, long before getting married and having Cole. The fact that his work partner and now roommate looked like the guys he used to fuck raw against his bedsheets? Well. No one had to know, right?

But of course Connor had to make things difficult.

Connor had to walk around in the house wearing nothing but Hank's old, oversized shirts, thin boxers that outlined his perky ass perfectly and a dumb smile on his goofy face.

But that wasn't enough, no!

Because Hank was doomed, and if there was a God he was probably mocking him from way upstairs. It wasn't bad enough to know from an innocent dinner that Connor preferred female genitalia and had installed them consequently, resulting in Hank furiously stroking his cock in the shower that very evening to the mere thought of Connor's tight wet pussy around his cock, no. No, because Hank was fucked.

And he wanted to kill North, too.

Because the android had found it funny to introduce Connor to makeup, and lord did that suit him well. Connor had mastered the winged eyeliner look perfectly very quickly (too quickly for Hank's taste), and was also a pro at contouring now. Not like he needed any before, anyway. In addition to that, the android was now painting his fingernails in various colors that he often matched to his eyeshadow.

Hank was fucked.

The problem wasn't so much Connor's new found obsession. That he could deal with. Or barely, but that wasn't the point.

What he was having the biggest trouble with was his own reaction to the way Connor dressed. Hank was no fool. He knew how he looked lately, and how low he had sunk. He was feeling a little bit better since Connor lived with him and had imposed an healthier way of life, but he was still the old drunk bastard he had been since Cole had died. And he felt like the worst pervert when he couldn't get his eyes off Connor's pale thighs, wishing he could just part them and go to town. Connor was made to be attractive, sure, but he also had the brightest personality and the loveliest smile Hank had seen in a long, long time. And the way his heart clenched and his dick tried to twitch valiantly in his briefs (he was old, god damnit, he couldn't just get it up easily all the time) made him sick to his stomach because he knew the extent to which Connor deserved better.

Better than an old man that drank way too much, swore an awful lot and couldn't even satisfy him sexually if he wanted. And that was without talking about the fact that he was an old cranky bastard that liked to bitch around for fun. And he knew he was just a helpless man facing a young, beautiful twink that did nothing to make him feel better about the situation, but still.

Hank was disgusted with himself, and things were getting worse and worse every day. Because everytime Connor bent over to retrieve something, cuddle Sumo or innocently pick up one of the dog's toys, Hank wished he could just push him against the nearest surface and push his cock into the tight hole he was sure to find beneath these impossibly thin boxers. And Hank was starting to wonder if it wouldn't be best for Connor to leave, and go live with Markus like he had originally planned at the very beginning.

It wasn't like Connor understood what he was doing, and that was the worst part. Hank felt like the biggest pervert ever, because the young android was trusting him enough to walk around like this, wearing one of his shirts and a pair of glasses that he wore purely for the aesthetic (as if the shirt showing half his ass and one of his shoulders wasn't enough), and Hank was leering like an old creep all day long.

Even Sumo was behaving better; the dog had tentatively licked the android's legs the first day he hadn't worn pants before getting bored and moving on to something else. Hank had been jealous of his own damn dog at that moment.

A testament to just how low he could still sink.

Hank had been tested already, alright.

But of course the universe had to play with him one more time. Or Connor just wanted him dead, which was a possibility, too.

Because why else would Connor be walking around the kitchen wearing nothing but panties and garters coupled with one of his old white shirts?

Hank was way too old for this. Unfortunately, not old enough to get it up with such visual stimulation, it would seem. He didn't even have time to process the informations laid in front of him (aka, Connor half naked in his kitchen) before his dick was already stirring in his pants. He couldn't let Connor see it and freak out, so he sat at the kitchen table, awkwardly putting his hand around the mug of cold coffee he had abandoned a couple of hours earlier, and wondered how he could broach the subject.

It turned out that he didn't need to.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" asked Connor, brows pulled together.

Damn, the kid looked even more human now that he'd picked up some of Hank's old habits.

"Everything's fine, Connor," he replied, his voice sounding strained more than anything else.

The young android hummed. "Are you sure? Because your heart rate increased by 27.2% since you entered the kitchen."

Fucking Androids. Of course, no matter how many times Hank had told Connor not to scan him, the kid couldn't help it. And always with that (adorable) tilt of the head to the side. He looked like a kicked puppy -scratch that, a very sexy kicked puppy, if such a thing were even possible?

Hank felt like an even bigger asshole.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Hey… Uh, Connor?"

The android hummed, his eyes falling on the lieutenant.

"Who… Who gave you those?" He gestured, helplessly, to the garters.

"Oh, that!" Replied Connor excitedly, looking down at his body and spinning on himself. "Markus did. Well, technically, Simon did. He also told me I'd look good wearing them, and I believed him."

Fuck. His. Life. And why the hell was Hank feeling so jealous all of a sudden? Of course Connor would find himself a boyfriend at some point, and Hank shouldn't even be bothered. Especially since he'd been lusting after the young android for so long. Maybe it was for the best, maybe Connor would move out and-.

"Do you not like them?" Connor wondered aloud, voice more shy than before.

He took a hold of the shirt to raise it a little bit, revealing the black panties he was wearing underneath to Hank's gaze, firmly attached to the garters. The Lieutenant tried very, very hard not to stare at his pale and perfect legs, so well defined and contrasting with the dark garters matching his underwear.

Yes, if there was a God somewhere, he definitely hated Hank Anderson.

"Lieutenant?" Connor asked again, turning around just a little bit but enough to expose a few inches of the perfect globes of his ass, his gaze still fixed on Hank.

"Yes, uh. Yeah, they…" he blinked once, then twice. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. "They look great, Connor." He quickly dropped his gaze to the mug he was holding, staring at the cold beverage like it had offended him personally.

The android did not look convinced, though. Why would he? Hank was a good detective, a great one even. But he had never learned how to lie properly, and Connor was no fool.

"Really?"

Hank swallowed. "Yeah, yeah they do."

The young android raised a single eyebrow, a thing he'd probably learn from Gavin Reed. Why was even that hot? Hank never wanted to think about Gavin coupled with the word "hot" ever again.

"Then why won't you look at me, Hank?"

And damn, it made Hank feel things to hear the young android talk like that. Because it was one thing to hear his name in a professional or amicable context, even if it was still pleasant. But this? This pleading tone, coupled with a you-just-kicked-my-puppy look? It was too much for his old heart.

"It's not…" he sighed, looking down at his hands again. "It's not that I don't like them, Connor."

"So what is it, then?"

Damn, why did the kid have to make this hard? In every sense of the word.

"It's just not common, for humans you know, to walk around like this," Hank finally said, barely looking up at Connor. "It makes us… uncomfortable."

Connor pursed his lips, brows frowned in a focused but no-less-cute expression.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Hank?"

And there it was, the moment Hank had been trying to avoid all week long, from the very moment he had laid eyes on a very naked-but-sexy Connor walking around with stockings.

"It's… complicated, kid," he finally settled on, like the coward he was.

As expected, the answer didn't please Connor. His pursed lips turned into a pout, and Hank knew from the look in his eyes that he had hurt the young Android.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Lieutenant."

And there he was, back at the Lieutenant basis now.

"I was mistaken in my intentions," Connor continued, shaking his head. "North and Markus were under the impression that it would help me finally seduce you."

He let go of the bowl he was holding, pushing it on the kitchen counter with a sigh that resonated into Hank's entire being. The young android looked utterly defeated and he turned around slowly to face the other way, looking shy out of a sudden.

"If you will excuse me, Lieutenant, I will fetch something more appropriate to wear now."

Hank was aware that he should react and do something, but he was too surprised to move. Frozen on the spot, Connor's words playing again and again in his head, he finally looked down at the coffee mug in his hands. The cold and absolutely disgusting coffee seemed to mock him, not even moving in the cup yet looking like it was staring right back at his soul.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck."

He all but threw the mug on the table getting up, running to the bathroom where Connor had disappeared. It felt silly to even knock now that Connor had confessed his attraction to Hank and was behind this door to put more clothes on, but Hank did anyway. He had put Connor in an uncomfortable position, and he wasn't going to do it again in less than five minutes. Hank was an asshole, but he wasn't that much of an asshole.

"Connor?" He called, pushing his forehead against the door. He had a brief flashback of his marriage and standing behind this closed door a little too often by the end of it. "Connor, please, will you open the door for me?"

The answer was almost a whisper. "It's not locked, Lieutenant."

Connor's voice was quiet but neutral and when Hank opened the door, so was his face. But the Lieutenant knew better than to assume with his android roommate, especially considering the furiously blinking yellow LED on the side of Connor's face.

"I was fetching more appropriate clothes, Lieutenant," Connor kept going, and only then did Hank realise he was holding a pair of jeans and a clean tee-shirt. "As you are uncomfortable with the way I was dressed before, I should advise you to turn around until I am fully dressed."

Hank sighed.

"Connor, I am not… I'm not uncomfortable, okay?"

He tried to look as convincing as possible, but it was hard to look up into those pleading brown eyes filled with sadness and keep a firm tone. Hank was only human, after all.

"You've made your feelings very clear, Lieutenant," stated Connor, looking down at his still-bared feet. "I've sensed your heart beat go up by 27.2% when I showed up in these clothes, and I've mistaken my interpretations. Now could we please stop talking about this? I am, I believe it is what is called for you humans 'uncomfortable'."

"Oh for Christ' sake, Connor," growled the older man, taking a step and approaching the younger man carefully. "Are you ever wrong in your calculations?"

Connor's LED went from yellow to red, then back to yellow again. The android frowned, a very typical human gesture again, and opened his mouth to reply only to close it again when nothing came out of his audio sensors.

"You weren't wrong, Connor," mumbled Hank, his cheeks growing red. "I was affected by your clothes, and I wanted you. I just thought…"

He stopped, unsure and frustrated. If he kept going, would Connor ever look at him the same way again? The android obviously wanted to excite him, but it was one thing to know that you could seduce an old drunk and another to truly act on it. What if Connor only wanted to experiment? Or just wanted to make fun of him? A small part of his brain told him that Connor would never do that to him or anyone else, but he couldn't be entirely sure. He wasn't a catch anymore, if he ever was in his youth.

"You just thought what, Hank?"

In front of Connor's openly vulnerable face, his big brown eyes looking up at him with a tiny parcel of hope remaining, Hank found himself incapable of lying to the younger man. He knew it wasn't fair, he knew he didn't deserve any of the moments he got to spend with Connor slowly but surely falling in love with him, but he just couldn't help it. His old, twisted heart had decided to ruin his life, and so be it.

"I just thought you deserved better, Connor. And I still think you do deserve better than an old drunk who's got nothing left in his life but his job, his fat dog and his only friend."

Silence stretched between the two men for a time that seemed to last forever. Hank was holding back his breath, his lungs felt tight and compressed in his chest while Connor's LED slowly turned red, then yellow, then back to blue.

"You silly human," he finally breathed, a very human smile stretching the side of his lips.

Well, that was not what Hank had expected.

Hank blinked. "Uh?"

In the blink of an eye, Connor was standing right in front of him, his smile stretched even bigger than before. Like this, he looked so much younger than he usually did, and Hank's heart missed a beat at the thought. When did he become such a pervert? When did he grow from a person that hated androids to falling in love with one? Of course Connor was special, he was more advanced and way more independent than most, but still. It was no excuse for such feelings to grow so fast.

"I think you are wonderful, Hank," continued Connor, his smile turning soft. "I do not need perfection, because you are what I would qualify as "perfect" to my eyes. Even though you have terrible habits and do not know how to truly appreciate yourself and your worth, I would really like to engage in an emotional and sexual relationship with you."

Was this even real?

"Furthermore, I did install all the necessary components to be able to have such a relationship with you, Hank. I did not only install a functioning and self lubricating hole, but also boosted all my sensors to be able to feel the rush of hormones humans typically get during sex. Meaning that I can orgasm, I have a sensitive spot that could be compared to a human G-spot, and I can also now adapt my functions to upgrade and self test myself when it is time to sleep. This way, I would be able to stay with you in bed at night, or after sexual intercourse."

Although Hank knew Connor did not have to breathe, it was impressive to watch him talk for a long time without taking a deep breath, especially considering the subject. Nevertheless, the rush of informations went straight to Hank's dick, which twitched in his briefs. Judging by Connor's smirk, he damn well knew it, too.

"But how... " Hank began, closing his mouth to take a deep breath. "Why me?" he finally asked, eyes searching for Connor's.

The android, bless his mechanical heart, looked surprised by the question.

"I told you before, Hank. I would really like to engage in a relationship with you because I like you, and I think you and I are already amazing work partners."

Hank's heart clenched at that confession.

"So that's all? You want me because you want a relationship no matter what, and you figured I would do the job perfectly because we already work so well together?" He took a step back, running a hand through his hair before rubbing his tired face with a sigh. "Connor, I don't think I can do that."

Connor frowned, looking more surprised than offended. "You mistake my words, Hank. I do not want a relationship at all costs like you might think or interpret, I want a relationship with you at all costs. Because as I told you before, I appreciate you as a person, Hank. I love the way you pretend not to care about anyone but yourself and Sumo when it is obvious that you always look for your coworker's well being as well. I love the fact that you try to make amend with Captain Fowler on behalf of your past friendship when it is obvious that he does not resent you for the things you have done following the death of Cole. I love the fact that you tried so hard to keep a straight face and calm your obvious sexual needs when I started wearing makeup and garters to excite you, because you wanted to respect me. I love the fact that you still try to put beers in the shopping cart when I'm not watching, even though you know that I will put them back just as quickly. I love spending time with you, Hank, and I love the way my thirium pump swells when you look at me or smile when I say something you would qualify as funny. I want to have a relationship with you because of all of those things, not just because it would be practical or simply the right path to follow."

It was a lot to take in, all that information. Even if Hank knew deviation had its perks, he realized he had no idea if androids were even capable of falling in love. He had seen Markus and Simon look at each other with something he could clearly identify as love, and he'd seen them connect their hands without their synthetic skin as well, but he had not yet seen any androids express such feelings toward humans before.

Of course Connor had to be the first one to ever feel this way, and for Hank of all people.

"Are you sure?" Was all he asked, because he knew there was no point trying to reason with Connor when he was convinced of something. The damn android could be more stubborn than Hank himself when he wanted, which was saying something.

Connor offered him a soft smile. "Completely."

He crossed the newly made space between them to grab Hank's hands, placing them against his hips. Hank felt himself shiver when his big fingers touched Connor's warm and pale skin. His fingers and his entire hand looked utterly huge next to Connor's small frame, and both human and android looked pleased at the idea. Hank had no idea if Connor had desires or even fantasies of his own that came with deviancy, or if he had installed them, and he realised he had no idea how to act now that their mutual feelings had been confessed.

"You are tense, Hank," whispered Connor, still looking right at him. He did not look troubled, like he had been expecting Hank's mind to go wild as soon as they had their first intimate contact. Not exactly an ego boost, but understandable all the same.

"I don't know… I don't know how to do this." He confessed, looking in between them and back into Connor's eyes.

"Do what?"

"Be… Intimate. Like this, with you. Can you even feel what I'm doing right now?" he asked, gesturing to the thumb he was stroking against Connor's skin with a jerk of his chin. "Do you have desires, or is it all programmed?"

Connor huffed, a light and beautiful sound that Hank wanted to see happen more often now that he had heard it once.

"Yes, Hank, I can feel it. As I told you, I activated my skin sensors, meaning that I am now capable of feeling a touch or a caress when I was before only able to register it. It makes this movement," he gestured at Hank's thumb with his own chin this time, "very pleasant. I will also be able to feel your kisses, and enjoy sexual intimacy. Regarding sexual desires, I assure you that it was not programmed in any way. I'm an RK800 model, which was created only for investigation. Sex was not one of my features nor was it my purpose, and I decided myself and after my deviancy to install such a program. Do not worry about me, because I will be very capable of telling you if you are hurting me or if what we are doing does not please me."

It all sounded so simple yet so mechanical, but Hank found comfort in his partner's words still. His biggest fear was unintentionally hurting Connor, and even if he didn't get most of the android component talks Markus and Connor had from time to time, he was now assured that his partner was not faking desire only to please his own.

"Now would you please kiss me, Hank?" asked the android, tearing him from his thoughts.

Who was he to deny his lover such a request? Connor was slightly shorter than him so he had to bend his head to press their lips together, but the young android didn't seem to mind.

"I've dreamed about this for so long," whispered Hank once their lips were separated only by a tiny space, filled with Hank's breath caressing Connor's mouth.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Their first kiss was very different from what Hank had imagined, if he was completely honest with himself. Most of the time, Hank had pictured himself bending the young android over his dining table to fuck him right there and then, but he hadn't even thought about kissing him slowly and romantically in his (their?) room. How fucked up was that? Connor's tongue against his own felt like heaven, the feeling of someone kissing him after so many years was like breathing after holding his breath for so long, yet he could not stop overthinking.

"You're thinking too loud," muttered Connor, breaking the kiss to leave small pecks on his jaw. "Am I not doing this right?"

"Of course you're doing this right, Connor," groaned the older man, huffing a tiny laugh. "There's no way of doing it wrong."

"Then what is it?"

Now was not the time to have a philosophical discussion on Hank's kinks, and he knew it.

"Doesn't matter. We're here, now. What do you want, Connor?"

The android's eyes sparkled at the question.

"I want everything, Hank."

Mind you, Hank was no young man anymore. His body had seen better days, especially since Cole had died, and he was past 50 which meant that getting his dick to work was not as easy as it had been once upon a time. But the sight of a slightly flushed android muttering his name in such manner, while said android wore one of his own shirts, garters, and perfect makeup?

Well, he was just a man after all.

"I want you to kiss my body, I want to feel your hands on and in me," Connor kept going, totally aware of the effect he had on his partner. "I want you to fuck me like you've wanted to everytime I walked inside the kitchen with nothing but your shirt on my skin."

It took a lot of self control for Hank not to choke on his own saliva.

"You knew?" he half squealed, his eyes wide and terrified. "You fucking knew!"

"I am a state-of-the-art prototype, Hank. Yes, I knew you wanted to fuck me."

The cocky bastard. And he looked proud of himself, too.

"I'm gonna ruin you Connor," Hank whispered, his hands finding the hem of the shirt Connor wore. "I'm gonna ruin you like I've wanted to for weeks." He played with the soft fabric against his rough fingers for a couple of seconds before changing his mind and retracting his hand.

He had first considered taking it off Connor completely, but he realised he was extremely turned on by the fact that it was his, clinging to his lover's hot synthetic skin, and that it would be equally hot to fuck him in it and watch it cover his sex scented body during the act.

Connor let out a small moan, his eyes fluttering close at the feeling of Hank's palm against his side.

"Please Hank, touch me."

His skin was hot against Hank's hand and the Lieutenant started rubbing the side of his thumb on his hip, feeling goosebumps against his digit. Who even coded that? "Oh don't you worry about that, Con, I will."

He kissed the younger man again before pushing him against the end of the bed, letting Connor fall on it with more grace than he'd ever had in his young years. Connor looked up at him with his big, makeup covered doe eyes, and Hank felt his dick immediately twitch in his boxer briefs at the sight. What had he done to deserve this? Was it even real, or was he still dreaming?

"Take off your panties," Hank ordered with a rough voice, unbuckling his belt to let his pants fall on the floor in the same movement. "But leave the stockings on."

Connor happily complied, but not without casting Hank a hungry look when the man revealed the skin of his legs. He took off his panties in one swift movement, throwing them on the floor without even looking where they fell. Hank's shirt still covered his intimate parts, but the knowledge that nothing stood between the shirt and Connor's sex made Hank's blood boil.

"I didn't know you had tattoos," the young android whispered, his eyes falling on the piece on Hank's left thigh, fingers itching to touch.

He looked up, eyes shining with newfound fascination. He then gestured to the ink permanently traced into Hank's skin. "May I?"

Hank nodded, staying silent as Connor's fingers grazed his thigh and his old fading tattoo. He was wearing dark blue nail polish, and Hank felt himself get harder at the sight. He could not wait to see this hand and slender fingers grab his cock, and he just knew they'd look so slim compared to his dick.

Hank wasn't proud of many things in his life, but he could definitely be proud of his attributes. He had been told through the years that he had a pretty big cock, some men and women had even been reticent to have penetrative sex with him, but he knew that Connor wouldn't be one of them. And the way Connor's eyes widened and his cheeks turned dark blue when he cast a look at Hank's tented underwear? Well, Hank knew Connor would look just gorgeous with this big cock in his mouth and between his thighs.

"You can touch anything you want," Hank promised, fingers threading through Connor's soft hair. "As long as it feels good for you."

"But I want it to be good for you, too," replied the android, looking up at him with his big brown eyes filled with desire. He licked his lips, fingers tracing the design of Hank's old tattoo. Hank huffed a laugh.

"Trust me, Con, it will."

The android did not speak further, eyes falling on Hank's boxer briefs once again. The lieutenant silently thanked the Gods that he had showered right before their little discussion when Connor suddenly pressed his mouth against the dampening fabric, enveloping the head of his cock with his warm lips. He could not believe that he, Hank Anderson, 53 and overweight, was going to have sex again. He'd thought after everything that happened in his life that he's never get this kind of action again. And there he was, standing in front of a bed facing a half naked android ready to suck his cock.

"Oh my god, Connor," he groaned, hands gripping Connor's hair tighter when the android gently ran his front teeth against the sensitive head of his cock through the fabric. "Where did you even learn to do this?"

Connor chuckled, the vibration running through Hank's member down to his toes. "I saw a movie, once." He pushed his (talented) tongue against the slit, letting it taste the precome he found there mixing with the cotton of his boxers.

"You mean you watched porn?" asked Hank with a groan, eyebrows twitching.

Connor huffed, putting his hand around Hank's still trapped balls and squeezing lightly. He didn't bother hiding his smirk when Hank's dick twitched against his lips at the motion.

"I documented myself, lieutenant."

Hank had no idea why the use of his title was so hot in these circumstances, but he wasn't complaining. "Alright, smart ass," he gently smacked Connor's shoulder. "Show me what you can do."

Immediately, Connor's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He hooked his thumb in Hank's boxer briefs and slid them down his thighs, letting gravity do the rest. Hank stood there, facing Connor who was kneeling on the bed, both naked from the waist down except for their socks. To be completely fair, Hank was kind of grateful not to be entirely exposed to the android. His years of drinking had not been kind to him and especially his body, and he was not entirely comfortable showing it to the perfect being that was Connor. Not yet, anyway.

Connor who, bless his plastic little self, was staring at Hank's dick like it was the best thing he'd ever seen in his short life. Hank almost blushed under the attention. "Your cock's length and girth is way above average," he swallowed, and Hank realised that his mouth was actually watering at the sight, some drool threatening to slide past his lips. "I'm not sure it's gonna fit entirely in my mouth, Hank."

In these moments, Hank really was glad not to be 25 anymore. He could have come on the spot at Connor's words, and he really didn't need that at the moment. Mostly because years of self loathing and booze didn't help his libido, and neither did his age, but also because he wanted Connor to truly enjoy everything they'd end up doing this night.

"Jesus, Con," he grumbled, grabbing the base of his cock to calm himself. "Don't say shit like that."

He did not miss the way Connor's eyes stared at the way he was holding himself, flushed and angry red in front of his eyes.

"Why, Lieutenant," teased the young android, eyes sparkling with mischief when he looked up at him. "Are you feeling a little overwhelmed?"

Hank did not find the time to reply because the head of his dick was suddenly engulfed in Connor's wet mouth. He moaned, reverberating Connor's own vibrating sound against the most tender part of his cock, right below the head. His tongue immediately teased the slit, warm and wet and just as perfect as the rest of Connor. Hank shivered, watching Connor's long lashes flutter against his cheeks when he closed his eyes, mouth sinking even further on Hank's member without gagging. His eyeliner was perfect, like always, and outlined the form of his freckled face in the most gorgeous way. Hank couldn't help but stare at the sparkly beige eyeshadow perfectly applied above it, feeling the urge to mess it up thoroughly.

Would Connor still want to be here, if he told him his wildest fantasies? Would he stay if Hank confessed how he wanted to wreck him until his eyes leaked with emotions and ruined his perfect face? He groaned again when Connor's mouth sank a little bit further down his throbbing length, lips stretched wide and eyes leaking fake tears that slid down his cheeks. The older man pushed one of his hands against Connor's right cheek, feeling himself through the thin membrane of synthetic skin and both men moaned out loud.

"Damn, Connor, you're so perfect," Hank growled, throwing back his head, staring at the white ceiling.

His fists sank in Connor's hair again and twisted it around his fingers, holding them there without guiding the android's movements. He let out a breathy moan when Connor took his length off his mouth, suckling on the head of his cock before finally taking it out of his wet heaven with a loud pop that resonated in the darkening room.

"Please guide me?" he asked, eyes shining with lust and voice hoarse. "I wanna be good for you."

Hank didn't have the time to ask what he meant because Connor had grabbed his right hand and was pushing it against the back of his neck, mimicking what he wanted. The feeling of Connor's soft and hot skin against the sensitive pads of his fingers made Hank shiver, and he couldn't resist scraping his fingernails against Connor's scalp and neck. Connor's next moan was muffled against the side of his twitching dick, the young android licking at the hard member from base to tip before swallowing it one more time.

"Alright, alright," Hank moaned, breathless. "That's enough, or I'll come and the show's gonna be over way too soon."

Connor looked almost disappointed to stop but he complied anyway, wiping the drool off his chin with Hank's shirt. He then looked up at his lover with a soft smile, kissing the mound of Hank's belly with reverence, eyes slipping closed. The older man blushed, trying very hard not to push his lover away from his love handles and evidence of his shameful years of alcoholism.

"Come on," he sighed, pushing Connor's shoulders and body away from him in a firm gesture. He did not miss Connor's almost disappointed look but decided to ignore it for the time being, "get on the bed and part these gorgeous thighs for me."

Connor's eyes bulged as he obeyed instantly, pushing his body up the bed and onto the fluffy pillows on top of it. Hank tried very hard not to stare as his old shirt revealed a large portion of creamy freckled skin, finding a place on the bed too, kneeling in front of his lover. Connor parted his legs, unashamed, and put them on both sides of Hank's body with confidence that shortened Hank's breath. The air in the room grew considerably hotter when Hank's gaze focused on the offered android smiling up at him, so unbelievably young and perfect. It had been a long time since Hank last had sex with anyone, man or woman, but his body had apparently not forgotten the feeling. A shiver ran down his skin, pleasantly teasing his leaking cock and making it twitch with want. His nervousness was still creeping in the shadows of his mind, making him self conscious about the obvious differences between their bodies and age, but Connor's confidence and blind trust made him feel at least a little bit better about the entire situation. He could actually feel himself relax just looking at the android making himself a small nest with the pillows, making sure they were all fluffy enough for his back before laying on them.

"Before you ask," slurred Connor once he was comfortable and relaxed on the bed, voice considerably lower than the usual soft tone he used. Hank wondered if it was a setting he'd installed or if it was a natural reaction to desire. "My lubricant is safe to be consumed."

Hank groaned, chest tightening with desire. "Of course it is. What kind of creeps in Cyberlife made you anyway?"

His lover snorted, eyes falling shut when one of Hank's big hand grabbed his thigh, firm but soft against his cool limb. The lieutenant's fingers teased the offered skin with patience, drawing moans out of Connor's mouth in no time and chuckling everytime he did so. Connor's thighs were firm, muscled, and twitched under Hank's ministrations, making them both smile softly.

"You really were made perfect, huh?" Hank asked, kissing the bridge of Connor's foot and closing his eyes when he inhaled the android's musky scent.

He smelled like him, his house, his life. It shouldn't make him feel so hot, but it tightened his guts and shortened his breath all the same. He wanted to push his entire face against Connor's neck, lick his pearly white skin and leave bruises behind, so that everyone would know he was his.

"I don't know if I was made perfect," Connor finally replies, looking away for a couple of seconds. "I feel lucky enough to be able to chose some parts of my body, like my sex for example, or the color of my hair... But I still have to grow accustomed to my body and my feelings. For a long time, I felt foreign in my own skin and in your own way, you helped me with that, Hank."

He turned his head again, this time staring right at Hank with a soft smile.

"You make me feel beautiful, Hank, and that's all that matters."

How could he not kiss him after that? Hank smashed his lips against Connor's, moaning in the pretty android's mouth when he slipped his tongue against his front teeth, demanding access to the wet and hot cavity. His big hand slipped under the loose and slightly damp tee-shirt to tease the pearly skin, finding the hard nub that was his right nipple and pinching it between two of his fingers. Connor bucked at the touch, pretty body flushing against Hank's big one, making them both shiver with want. The lieutenant let his hand linger on the hardening bud until his lover was sobbing with excitement, before torturing the other one with the same treatment. He could feel his hard member pushing against his loose sweatpants, begging to be touched. It had been so long since he had craved sex this way, and it felt so good to feel his body shaking with raw desire once again.

"Touch me, please!" Connor begged, oh so prettily. "Hank, please!"

The older man smirked.

"Oh, but I am," he replied, lips and tongue teasing the expense of Connor's throat. He wanted to mark it up so badly. He felt more than he heard his lover moan silently when he rubbed his beard against his synthetic adam apple, letting the rough hair tease the skin until it was dark blue like he had flushed all the way down to his neck.

Connor huffed, although it sounded a little breathless. "You know what I mean."

That he did. He could feel how wet Connor was against his thigh, his pussy soaking his sweatpants when he occasionally bucked against him and rubbed his pretty little dick against the fabric. He definitely knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure to give it to him just yet.

" I do," the Lieutenant replied with a smile.

Connor let out a huff, clearly annoyed.

"Are you going to make me work for it, Hank?"

The older man made a choked sound, pushing his wet lips against the side of Connor's knee when the android bucked against him once again, pressing the palm of his hand against his erect cock to keep it from jumping at the words.

"I wouldn't dare."

To be completely fair, Hank didn't know how much longer he could hold back. He stroked over his length, watching precome drool over his fingers. He heard the little noise Connor made, a broken little crackling sound, and smirked.

The Lieutenant had to say, it did stroke his ego. He didn't miss the way Connor squirmed on the bed, either.

"You alright there, Con?"

Judging by the blush on Connor's cheeks, he wasn't about to call it quits. He wasted no time in civilities, first and foremost because he could see the way Connor was soaking up the sheets beneath him, and because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back his own pleasure forever. It was already more action that he'd seen in a decade, and his poor heart was beating erratically.

"Come on, babe," he whispered, words pouring out of his mouth like honey, "spread those gorgeous thighs for me."

It was almost comical how eagerly Connor did it, exposing his wet entrance to the Lieutenant's hungry gaze.

"Gorgeous," Hank whispered, running the tip of his fingers on the inside of Connor's thighs, eyes glued to the wetness in between them.

Connor squirmed, pretty cheeks tainted blue in what resembled a blush. Hank wanted to know more, to find out who had decided to make it possible for androids to blush like this, but there would be time later. For now on, he needed to make Connor scream his name, and nothing else.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to Connor's pretty hole, twitching with need under his gaze.

Connor moaned, loud and unashamed. "Please!"

It took about two whole seconds for Hank to decide what to do. He wanted to fuck this pretty android hard and fast, there was no doubt, but first… first, he wanted to have some fun, too. Taking a deep breath to let out a sly chuckle, he knelt on the bed completely and dived in between Connor's thighs.

The gasp that the android let out was music to Hank's ears, and the small moan that followed when Hank closed his mouth on his little dick sounded even better. The Lieutenant wasted no time, sucking it between his lips and pushing his tongue flat against its mount. Connor bucked against his mouth, muffling Hank's laugh against his pussy. His fingers found Hank's hair and twisted it into knots, scraping his scalp with clean cut synthetic fingernails in a movement that reverberated through all of Hank's body, straight to his rock hard cock.

"Hank, please," moaned Connor, unashamed. "Please, just…"

Hank let go of the hard cock nestled against his tongue with a lourd slurp, teasing it a little with his lips.

"Please what, Con?" he slurred, his thumb playing with Connor's wet folds. "What do you want, baby? You can tell me."

Connor moaned again, unable to hold back. His back arched against the bed and his thighs trembled when Hank's index finger pushed a little in between his pussy lips, sliding in with no difficulty.

Hank chuckled. "Is this what you want, Connor? My fingers in you?"

He bend down again to blow on his pretty dick a little, making his lover squirm.

"Or do you want something else entirely?" He asked again, this time pushing his finger all the way inside Connor's pussy with a wet sound. "Something, let's say…. bigger?"

"Hank, please," Connor whined, his beautiful brown eyes falling shut. "I need you, please!"

"Alright, alright."

Hank's knees protested when he finally straightened his back, pushing his old joints against the mattress with the effort. His big hands gripped Connor's legs, parting them further to slide his body in between and steal one more kiss from the young android. Connor's lips were already parted with want and he took Hank's with pleasure; sliding his tongue in the other man's mouth to deepen the kiss and their pleasure.

"I want you so much," confessed Connor against Hank's chin, peppering the skin with kisses.

"I want you too, Connor. So damn much."

He wasted no further time, pushing two thick fingers into Connor as the young android moaned, wet walls fluttering around Hank's digits. He grew accustomed to them pretty quickly, and Hank was soon able to push a third finger in him alongside the others. It was no secret that Hank was bigger than average and three fingers were already stretching Connor's walls deliciously. If the little high pitched moans he was letting out were any indication, he loved it very much too.

"I can't-!" he stopped, gasping out loud when Hank twisted his fingers to stimulate what resembled a g-spot deep inside the young android's channel. "I can't take this anymore, Hank, I need you!"

"Begging so sweetly, hmm?" the Lieutenant teased, amused. "What do you need, Connor?"

Synthetic sweat was now covering the android's perfect skin, making it shine in the low light of the room. In any other circumstances, Hank would have spared a thought at Cyberlife's ingenious minds, but he was too focused on his lover's gorgeous face to care at the moment.

"I need you to fuck me," Connor finally managed, eyes finding Hank's and mouth parting around a silent "O".

And who was Hank to refuse such a request? Withdrawing his fingers, now coated in Connor's slick, he stroked his cock a few times to ease the pressure in his guts and wet it as well. It didn't take much for him to buck against his own hand, and Connor looked pretty disappointed not to be in the tight fist's place when Hank looked up.

"Ready for me?" Hank asked, more for himself than anything else. Connor's sharp nod was a stroke to his ego anyway.

He positioned himself over Connor and his spread thighs, one of his hands planted on the bed right beside Connor's head while the other grabbed his cock to guide it, and finally pushed in. Both men let out a low moan when the thick head breached the walls of Connor's soaking wet entrance, and Hank closed his eyes at the feeling. It had been so long since he'd last done this, and the fact that it was Connor underneath him just made everything a thousand times better. He had never been a fan of one night stands, and the feeling of pure happiness and lust running through his veins while he pushed inside his lover was precisely the reason why. Nothing felt better than this, this connexion and this emotionally charged moment.

"Hank, it feels…" Connor panted, stopping himself to swallow another moan. "It feels so big, I-mph!"

Encouraged by his lover and the way his pussy slowly but surely relaxed around his girth, Hank started pushing in again and until his thighs connected with the back of Connor's ass. Only then did he exhale, letting out a long puff of air which echoed Connor's soft moan against his sweaty neck. Around him, Connor was hot, terribly tight and wet and fluttering like he had troubles adjusting to his size. Hank, like the gentleman that he was, waited until his partner made clear that it was okay to move before doing anything that could harm him.

"Hank, please. Enough teasing," Connor whispered, hot breath caressing the side of his neck. "Fuck me."

The first thrust inside Connor's willing heat resonated in the darkening room, and it was no surprise to Hank when he pulled back a little to look at his lover and saw a dark blue taint his cheeks. The pretty android looked absolutely debauched, and Hank felt like an old pervert when he realised just how much he enjoyed it. Connor's once blank and emotionless face was replaced by so many human emotions it gave Hank chills, and he never wanted to see something else ever again in his partner's eyes.

"You feel so good around me, Connor," Hank choked out, groaning when a particularly rough thrust made Connor tighten around him so sweetly. "So perfect."

Connor only moaned in response, hips chasing Hank's and fingers tightening on the skin of his lover's back. The Lieutenant knew he would end up with deep, red marks on his skin, but he couldn't care less in the moment. Any proof of Connor's pleasure was welcomed on his back, skin, heart.

"I've wanted this for so long, Hank," groaned Connor when Hank stilled, trying to find a better angle and regain his breath a little. "I've wanted you for so long."

Hank closed his eyes with force, a chill running down his spine at the words. "Shit, Connor, don't say things like that or I'll come way too soon."

Connor's devilish grin made him chuckle.

"Oh trust me. I will. I'm an old man, after all."

The android smirked. "Not old enough to leave me hanging like this, I hope?" he gestured at their joined bodies with his chin, making Hank huff.

"I'm not that much of an asshole."

To emphasise his words, Hank pushed out of his lover only to slide back in slowly, making Connor groan with both pleasure and annoyance.

"Come on," the young android groaned, slapping Hank's ass with the flat of his hand. "Fuck me like you mean it."

Hank groaned, a deep rumbling sound that shook Connor to his core. "Who gave you the right to be cheeky like this, uh?"

He thrust once again, harder this time, and Connor's smirk disappeared around a loud moan. His cheeks were now deep blue and white, glitching out with his moans, and his synthetic sweat had wiped away some of his makeup, now running down his temple and smearing his blinking led with shades of black.

"I learned from the bes,t" the android finally replied, blinking back tears of pleasure. "Please, do it again."

"Your wish is my command."

Afterwards, not many words were exchanged besides the moans and gasps muffled against one's skin. Hank resumed his pace, thrusting in and out of his lover with precision and barely disguised passion, attacking his lover's synthetic g-spot with expertise.

"Hank," Connor finally gasped, back aching against one of Hank's particularly well aimed thrust. "Hank!"

"I know, baby," the older man replied, panting and feeling his back ache with the effort. He truly needed to exercise a little bit more, though he had a feeling it would soon be the case with such a specimen in his bed. "Me, too."

Feeling the way Connor was tensing in rhythm with his thrusts, Hank snaked a hand in between their bodies to push his palm against Connor's cock, red and swollen with need. Each drag of his cock against Connor's insides pushed his pubic hair against it, and Hank could feel it twitch in his palm everytime he thrusted and fucked inside his lover's willing body. He could literally feel how close Connor was with the way his body tensed, relaxed and then tensed again with each of his movements, and he knew it was the end for both of them.

With a final gasp, Connor's body froze when Hank pressed his thumb right on the head of his cock and his lips parted around the sweetest sound Hank had ever heard in his life, resonating in the now completely dark room. It was all it took for Hank to finish as well, his body seizing with the force of his orgasm and losing its rhythm entirely.

"I can feel you twitch inside of me," Connor moaned, hips bucking against his own will, body trapped against Hank's bigger one and chasing the last tiny bits of his climax. "Hank, I can feel your come inside of me."

If Hank had been twenty years younger, that phrase alone would have kept him hard and ready for another round. Instead, he let out a low moan and let himself fall on Connor, the young android's arms finding their way around his sweaty body. They were both messes, sweaty bodies sticking to each other and feeling way too hot to stay like that for too long, and it was only after a handful of minutes that Hank decided to finally move and rolled over, his spent cock leaving Connor's body with a wet sound that made them both wince.

Lying there in the wet bed, both their bodies cooling down after such an intense activity, Hank turned his face around to look at his lover.

"I think I ruined your makeup," he whispered, finding the strength to raise his hand and wipe a few drops of mascara from Connor's temple. "You'll have to do it all over again."

Then, out of nowhere, Connor started to laugh. A loud, unashamed laugh that filled the entire room and left Hank clueless.

"What?" Hank asked, completely taken aback. "Why are you laughing?"

"If I had known that confessing my feelings coupled with some makeup would have ended the day like this, I would have done it a lot sooner."


End file.
